runefrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Marriage
Marriage is a big part of the game. It is a large task to court and marry a girl, and it is in no way required in order to finish the storyline of the game. Once you are married there is no divorcing, so make sure that you chose correctly. There are only twelve maidens that can be married. The Eligable Maidens These are the only people in the game that you can marry: *Mist *Lara *Anette *Eunice *Cinnamon *SelphySelphy *Uzuki *Rosetta *Iris Blanche *Iris Noire *Bianca *Tabatha *Melody Marriage Requirements Before you can even consider marrying someone, there are a few requirements that must be fulfilled. They follow: *The maiden in question must have reached ten LP *You must have completed the maiden's story *You must have purchased the bigger bedroom from Kross and the Big bed from the peddler *The maiden must have a permanent residence in Trampoli *You must make a wedding bouquet *You must go on at least one date with the maiden and propose to her while on this date It is possible that some maidens have extra requirements. Love and Friendship Points Love and Friendship Points (LP and FP) are used to represent a character's affinity toward you. Only eligable maidens can get LP. You can veiw these levels in the relations menu. You can increase LP and FP by several methods: *Frequent Conversation *Gifts *Special Events. At each new LP or FP, new conversations are unlocked, as well as new parts in the person's story. Conversation The simplest way to raise anyone's FP and LP is by talking to them. That is it. Just talk to them a few times a day and eventually they will reach ten LP and FP. However, this method takes an extremely long time to see any results. For more success use the other two methods. Gifts When veiwed in the relations menu, you can see that the number given is the number of points, and the bar is the progress towards the next point. Each gift given raises the bar by a certain amount, on a point-based system. They are as follows: *Favorite Gifts (9 sub-points) *Liked Gifts (3 sub-points) *Normal Gifts (1 sub-point) *Disliked Gifts (minus 1 sub-point *Most Disliked Gifts (minus 9 sub-points) At this point, FP and LP vary significantly: : For LP, the first gift given in a day is normal, and all others have no effect, with the exception of Iris Blanche : For FP, the first gift given in a day is normal, and all others have one-third of their normal value. Because of this, the first gift given on any day has the most "weight", so to speak, for changing the point values, for good or bad. Birthday Gifts If you give a gift to someone on their birthday, it effects them far more than if you were to give the same gift on any other day. Use this to your advantage, as birthdays only come once a year. If you do not know the birthday of the person in question, simply give a gift to them every day and once thier birthday comes around, the will reply differently to the same gift than usual. Once you do give them a gift on their birthday, their birthday will be marked on your calender by a picture of them on that day. Otherwise, you can simply raise their LP to four, and they will eventually tell you their birthday. Special Events Special events are many and varied, and few overlap from character to character. They are simply actions that you do which trigger a special reaction in the character. For instance: Selphy's LP goes up when you buy a book from her. Rita's FP goes up when you build on your house and then talk to her. There are so many that they cannot be listed here. Wedding Bouquet In order to propose, you must have in your inventory a Wedding Bouquet. The only way to get one is to make it yourself #You get the bouquet recipe from Stella once any maiden has reached ten LP and has a full LP bar #You get the baleen needed for the bouquet by giving the whale of whale Island a Tide Cluster once a maiden has reached ten LP and has a full LP bar. You'll find the Tide Cluster at the Beach... take it to Whale Island via the Church District beanstalk and the whale will trade you Baleen for the Tide Cluster. #You get the blue rose by talking to Ganesha after Stella has given you Happiness 101 with the bouquet recipe... Ganesha will give you a white rose. Put the white rose in your seed maker to get white rose seeds. Plant the seeds in the plot outside of Iris' tower. When they are ready to harvest, don't harvest them. This is crucial. After three days of being ready to harvest, they turn blue. Then you can pick them for use in the bouquet. (Note that Iris Noire & the Rune Archives will also tell you how to make blue roses). After doing this, you make the and follow the proposal instructions below. Warning: DO NOT give a wedding bouquet to someone if you are already married. Your wife will get mad at you, possibly beating you up,' her love and friendship will both drop to 0,' and she will give you a bad lunch the next day. Dates In order to get married, you must go on at least one date with the maiden in question. You do not have the option to go on a date until the girl has at least eight LP. Once she does the dialouge box will say this: : I just came to talk. : I came to ask you out. If you chose to ask her out, she will accept, and you will tell her a time, date and place to meet you. Their is one "Date Date" per month, and they follow: *Spring 13th *Summer 19th *Autumn 19th *Winter 23rd The latest possible time to ask a girl out is one day before the day of the date. After that, it moves to the next date date. Warning: If you attempt to ask a girl out, it will be scheduled for the next date. If you have already asked a girl out for that day, then the second one will accept at first, but then remind you that you have already arranged to meet someone. If this happens, the second girl will lose one LP.''' '''This does not affect the first girl's feelings toward you, oddly enough. Once the actual date arrives, the maiden in question will enter the area about a half-hour before the time you agreed on. If you talk to her before the scheduled time, she will remark that you are early and she hopes that you were not kept waiting to long. If you are late, she will say that you are late and she was kept waiting. This does not acually affect anything. The date will then proceed and the at the end of it, the maiden will tell you that she had a good time and would like to go on a date again in the future. Then, if she has not yet reached ten LP, she will leave and the date will end. However, if she has reached LP, she will then announce that she has prepared a picnic for the event. See the proposal section of this article for details. Proposal If the girl in question has reached ten LP, at the end of a date whe will tell you that she has prepared a picnic for the event. She will hand you some food, and your character will gobble it up. She will then ask you how it was. If you tell her that it was delicious, she will be overjoyed. If it is less than perfect she will weep. After this you will be overcome by your emotions and will wish to propose to her. If you have the marriage bouquet in your inventory, you chose to propose, and you have completed all of the marriage requirements, she will accept and kiss you. Immediately afterward the wedding commences. Whale Island marrys the two of you, and then all of the residents will congratulate you. Early Marriages It's possible to marry a few of the Maidens as early as Summer 19 of Year 1! Success will depend on your skill at getting your "farming economy" up and running quickly as well as your ability to progress quickly through the dungeons to get the materials you'll need. * Lara - Probably the "easiest girl" in town. You can have a Chef's Kitchen with a Royal Oven and Blender by Spring 19 and then it's just a question of cooking up Chocolate Cake for her. Since all of the ingredients you need can be bought from Rita, you just need to generate enough money and get your cooking skill up (like by making heaps of Berry Jam and Cherry Jam). * Cinnamon - Magic Crystal isn't that easy to get, so you'll have to devote several "hours" each day to beating up the Ignis monsters in the Lava Ruins (like at the monster generator on Level 2 right by the staircase door). A Wind Rod works well, as does an Aqua Blade or Icifier. * Melody - I just missed Melody when I first tried, but I think it's possible to marry her by Summer. The key to this is to start by courting Lara too - since by raising LP with Lara you'll be able to buy the grasses needed for Melody's Relax Tea... also, by pursuing Lara as well, she will reach 10 LP first and you can get the White Rose and Bouquet recipe earlier so that you'll be ready for Melody when she hits 10 LP! Making Tea Leaves (skill 88) and Relax Tea (skill 95) isn't that daunting once you're already making Chocolate Cake (skill 65), but if you're having trouble raising skill, remember that Oatmeal (skill 80) is a simple upper-intermediate dish. * Selphy, Anette and Tabatha may also be possible by Summer of Year 1, but I have not tried those three yet. ** Selphy's sandwich craving seems rather straightforward ** Anette may prove too difficult because of the steep cost to get Pumpkin Tarts produced so early... not sure. ** For Tabatha, I think it's possible to go from 0 LP on Summer 2 to 10 LP on Summer 19, but it'll be very tight. The keys to doing so are above (use Lara's LPs to get the bouquet prepared and making tons of Oatmeal!!) * The other maidens (Mist, Rosetta, Iris, Uzuki, Eunice, Bianca) all take longer (for a variety of reasons) Category:Marriage Category:Love Points Category:Marriage Bouquet Category:Dates Category:Proposal